Full Ruleset
Objective If you are the Mafia, you win when all players with the Innocent win condition are dead. You can win even if dead. If you are Innocent, you win when all players with the Mafia win condition are dead. You can win even if dead. If you have a role with Third Party, scroll down to the section titled Roles. Set-Up You live in a Town, which is controlled by a player who acts as God (a referee). All players have an Alignment. They are either Innocent or Mafia. God randomly selects the Mafia and lets them know privately. They know the identities of other Mafia. The number of Mafia is based on the total number of players, and is as follows: 8-12 players = 2 mafia 13-17 players = 3 mafia 18-22 players = 4 mafia Seven roles are randomly selected, one from each category (Saving, Investigative, Killing, Manipulative, Oddball, Linked and Game-Changing). Everyone knows about these roles. If there are 2 mafia, 4 of the roles are privately and randomly assigned. If there are 3 mafia, 5 roles are privately and randomly assigned. If there are 4 mafia, 6 roles are privately and randomly assigned. The mafia can never all receive primary roles. Game Order The game goes in the following order when it comes to turns and actions: Set-Up (All Alignments and Roles are assigned and informed. All Automatic powers are utilized as soon as possible.) Day Phase 0 (All players may talk briefly before the first night phase. Popular and Known roles are announced.) Night Phase 1 (Mafia select and kill a target. All roles with a night phase may privately use one power. Possessions may be passed to other players.) Day Phase 1 (Any deaths or other pertinent events from Night Phase 1 are announced. Players may then choose to execute one player. This phase ends when a majority vote is made to kill a player or to not execute.) Night and Day Phases are repeated until the game ends. Night Phase In-Depth The following is the actual order of events at night. This may occur semi-simultaneously when playing online. All Automatic powers are resolved as soon as possible. The Mafia choose a target to kill. The Manipulative role can use a power. The Game-Changing role can use a power. The Linked role can use a power. The Oddball role can use a power. The Killing role can use a power. The Saving role can use a power. The Investigative role can use a power. Any player with a Possession may choose a player to give it to. That player receives it. Day Phase In-Depth All silenced players are announced. Any player target to be killed by Mafia the previous night is announced as dead. Any player targeted to be killed the previous night is announced as dead. Any dead player who was targeted for a save the previous night is announced as saved and is no longer dead. Any player who was resurrected is announced as no longer dead. All players that are Known or Popular are announced. Any player who is supposed to get a will receives it now. Any other powers, including Automatic, are resolved as soon as possible. Any player with a day phase power may announce publicly at any point that they are using it. All players talk until they have a majority vote for a person or to not execute this day. If all votes are cast, the person with the most votes win. If there is a tie, the voting process continues. Executed player is announced dead by God, at which point they are treated as dead. If the executed player was saved for this day from execution, they are announced as saved and then no longer treated as dead. Any other powers resolve. Roles Roles are extra identifiers given to certain players. Roles afford powers and effects on the game. Night phase powers are used privately. Only one can be used per night per role. Day phase powers are announced publicly. They can be used at any time the player is allowed to speak, even if silenced. Automatic powers are used and applied to the game as long as the player with the role is alive. Powers cannot be used when dead. Powers cannot target dead players. The rules on a Role card supersede the rules here. Third Party roles give win conditions that replace the normal Mafia and Innocent win conditions, which means they do not need to die to satisify Mafia or Innocent win conditions. This persists in death as long as the role is still assigned to the player. Players with multiple Third Party roles may choose which Third Party role to win by at any point. Some roles have keywords, such as Recluse or Never Return. This is shorthand for common traits to players. If a role is made Lunatic by another role, any Lunatic rules or powers are honored and/or resolved. IF a player is made Lunatic, all roles they have obey their Lunatic lines. Secondary roles are roles that aren't assigned from the original seven chosen, but are instead created by other roles. For keywords and terms, see Role Glossary Wills When a player dies, they may write a final message for a player of their choice. If the recipient dies before the will is delivered, the will is not delivered. Wills are delivered in the beginning of the Day Phase. When a will is delivered, the creator and recipient of the will is announced. The will may be shown to anyone at any time. God may be called on to prove the authenticity of a will. Possessions Some roles create possessions, which are persistent objects. Any player may reveal to another player that they have a possession. God can be called on to prove the existence of a possession. During the night, any player with a possession can choose another player to receive it. If a player dies, they must choose who gets their possessions. If they don't, the possessions go to the living person to their right. Category:Explanation